


the perils of existence

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [11]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Existentialism, M/M, but it’s just fluff, hey y’all remember the hc that Owen draws? good times, not relevant i just like remembering that, theyre talkin bout death, they’re almost asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: don’t let the title fool you, it’s a midnight thoughts conversation about death. it’s just soft.just don’t think about the implications.(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	the perils of existence

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my six month anniversary on the saf discord, so here’s a tribute both to y’all (i think it was mace who said the thing that inspired this?) and to the first saf fic i wrote.

“Are you afraid of death?”

Owen squinted at his boyfriend in the dark. Neither had their glasses on, so it was difficult to see, but Curt appeared to be staring blankly at the ceiling—never a good sign. He started thinking when he was in that position; not the lovely, whimsical, creative thinking that Owen loved about him, but more existential, painful thoughts. “Curt? Are you feeling alright, old boy?”

“No, Owen, listen.” Curt sounded almost desperate, and yet strangely calm. “We’re spies. You hear the horror stories. Once you are born, you are condemned to die. It’s inescapable.”  _ Oh heavens to Betsy.  _ “I wanna hear your thoughts, because mine are getting kinda repetitive and depressing.”

“And I’m less?” Curt nodded, and Owen sighed. “Would you like to cuddle, then, love? I find it helps when pondering the inevitable.” 

“Please.”

They shifted into more comfortable positions, Curt curling into Owen’s chest, Owen stroking his hair as he pondered how to respond.

“I would say that the way I see it, when we are alive, it doesn’t matter what happens when we die. It isn’t something that should influence us, because if we do what we can while we have the certainty of a chance, who cares if there’s the probability of death?”

“I’m too tired to understand that,” Curt mumbled.

Owen shorted. “Exactly. So tell your brain to sod off and let you sleep. It’s no good dwelling on the hypotheticals when you’re like this.”

A tap-tap-tap on his chest. “Can you shift to let me kiss you?”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Curt audibly and visibly pouted, so Owen gave in and moved so Curt could close the small distance between them. It was a soft, appreciative little  _ smooch _ , and it missed his lips, landing on his right cheek instead. He thought for a moment about teasing him, but decided not to. It was after midnight, and the thing he wanted to do more than anything else right then was to just close his eyes and fall asleep next to the man he loved.

“Goodnight, Mega,” Owen whispered. “Dream of nice things and not of the inevitability of death.”

“Night, Carvour,” replied Curt. “Fuck you.” A pause. “And don’t you  _ dare _ say anything to make a joke about that.”

“Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes ill be on tumblr at nottodaylogic, come talk to me


End file.
